Time in a Bottle
by Tempest Rose
Summary: Song/Death fic. This is a one-shot kleenex alert.


It's been five years now, since the accident. I still miss her, and I still sing our song to the beautiful little girl she left behind for me. Our daughter is seven now, and Rika would have been thirty today. I let Serenity skip school so we can spend the day with her mother. Rika, she looks just like you, she has those same bright lavender eyes that made me fall in love with you. What happened to us growing old together, holding our grandchildren and spoiling them rotten, having a house full of happy children, and being together for all eternity? Six years of marriage wasn't enough, but I brought you some blue roses with the thorns cut off. They always were your favorite. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was in a hurry, trying to get home to help me take care of Serenity. I've never seen such a sick two-year-old in my life, the doctor said she had one of the worst cases of the flu that he's ever seen. I was debating about taking her to the hospital. Suddenly the phone rang, it was Ryo. He had recently become a police officer.  
  
"Henry, I've got some bad news. Rika was in a car accident; they took her to the hospital. Henry, you have to go to her; she won't last much longer, I'm on my way over so I can look after Serenity for you. Hurry and go to your wife, she's hanging on for you."  
  
I rushed to the hospital as fast as I could, and when they let me in her room I couldn't tell if she was still alive or not. The first thing I did when I reached her side was to kiss Rika and tell her how much I loved her. Her breathing was shallow and as she opened her eyes, I knew she was using every ounce of her strength to do so.  
  
"Sing me our song, Henry. I want to hear it one last time." I nodded my head and began to sing it for her.  
  
*If I could save time in a bottle *The first thing that I'd like to do *Is to save everyday till eternity passes away *Just to spend them with you *If I could make days last forever *If words could make wishes come true *I'd save everyday like a treasure and then *Again I would spend them with you *But there never seems to be enough time *To do the things you wanna do *Once you find them *I looked around enough to know *That you're the one I wanna go through time with *If I had a box just for wishes *And dreams that had never come true *The box would be empty except for the memory of how *You answered them *But there never seems to be enough time *To do the things you wanna do *Once you find them *I looked around enough to know *That you're the one I wanna go through time with  
  
"I love you, Henry. Take good care of Serenity for me, and don't you even think about forgetting me."  
  
"How could I ever forget you, you're my soul mate, my one and only."  
  
It was just then that I heard her draw the last breath she would ever take. As she closed her eyes for the last time, I saw her smile her rarest, most loving smile. I tried so hard to be strong for the others, who had now gathered in the waiting room. When Renamon and Terriermon asked me how she was doing, I lost every ounce of self-control and fell to the floor. It was like my heart was being ripped from my chest, as the realization that Rika was truly gone finally hit home.  
  
Serenity didn't understand that mommy wasn't coming back at first, but it sank in by the time we had the funeral. I tried to sing our song for her, but my voice was gone. Serenity asked me to sing it to her before bed from now on, I guess it was her way of hanging on to her mother. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Daddy, will you sing that song for mommy. I bet she's here right now waiting for it."  
  
"Ok, princess; I'll sing it for you both. Rika, we miss you so much. I still don't understand why god called you up so early, but it's not really my place to question his judgement now is it?"  
  
As I sang to them, I noticed for the first time that Renamon had become almost closer to our daughter than she was to Rika. Serenity even carries around her mother's D-Arc. When I finished the song, I could swear that I heard Rika's voice. It was then that I knew Rika was with us wherever we would go in life, and that my daughter was the luckiest little girl in the world because she had the best angel in heaven watching over her for eternity.  
  
Jedi Mistress Serenity: Ok, so I was almost in tears just typing this, so I can imagine you're in about the same position reading it. The song "Time in a Bottle" belongs to Jim Croce, and Digimon belongs to rich and talented people. Li, Ferio, & Bojangles: Please review! ::Sobbing:: 


End file.
